Open Heart Surgery - Residents' Years
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's Gabriella's Residents Year's at Albuquerque General Hospital. How will she juggled the hours, her mean resident and her new boyfriend world renowned neuro surgeon and her attending Troy Bolton as well as her overbearing mother.


_**Open Heart Surgery-Resident Years**_

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Troy let me up," giggled Gabriella._

_"Nope," smirked Troy, as he kept his arms locked around Gabriella's waist._

_"Troy I need to go. I have half hour to get to the hospital to greet my interns," giggled Gabriella, as Troy started to tickled her once more. "I need to make a good first impression on them. I can't be late," she added, as she successfully slipped out of bed._

_"Well I'm just going to lay here and watch," smirked Troy, as he propped himself up on one arm._

_Gabriella shimmed out of her silk pyjama top and shorts and the headed into bathroom closing the door behind her._

_"Tease," called Troy._

_About an hour later they were both rushing around the hospital, as a tanker had rolled over on the high way causing a oil spill and a multi car pile up. Troy was in surgery doing back to back routine craniotomies. While Gabriella was sat in the ER doing multiple sutures on minor patients and all because Dr Zelman was still her resident even though Gabriella herself was now a resident._

_The ER was chaotic. Gabriella's fingers were going numb with the amount of stitches she had done. Plus she had had the worst patients. The flirts, she didn't know how many times she had said she had a boyfriend. Not that her and Troy were letting anyone in the hospital know though she wouldn't be surprised if there was some rumours floating around. Her patient at the moment was ok a little girl whose mother had wanted the plastic surgeon to stitch up her baby. However Dr Walker was in surgery and the mother had been reassured that Gabriella was very good at sutures so she was now suturing the little girls arm as the girl chatted to her. She could feel eyes boring into her back and she turned her head to see Troy watching her and her peers watching him watch her._

_As she finished her sutures Troy wandered over and observed her work._

_"Dr Montez when you have finished I'd like a word," whispered Troy._

_"Of course Dr Bolton," smiled Gabriella, as she finished the suture._

_She exited the ER looking for Troy as swiftly pulled into an on call room._

_"Troy I have lives to save well actually I have sutures to sew," said Gabriella._

_"I didn't pull you in here for sex. I didn't want any prying ears," said Troy._

_"Ok," said Gabriella._

_"Your mother's here on a VIP case," sighed Troy._

_"Crap," muttered Gabriella, flopping down on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge._

_"She wants dinner with you - and me," said Troy, sitting next to her._

_"Of course she does, she comes to Albuquerque once a month to see my sister and never says hi but she comes to the hospital for a case and she wants to see me. She'll be on and on about me about my weight and settling down and Gary and how much better my sister is than I am," ranted Gabriella._

_"Yeah and the Chief knows," added Troy._

_"What?" asked Gabriella._

_"Yeah I um said I thought you were on call so she went to the Chief to find out and she ousted us," explained Troy._

_"Oh god like this day couldn't be any worse," groaned Gabriella._

_"Well go find her talk to her and I'll watch from somewhere and page you if it starts to get heated, said Troy._

_"Ok," said Gabriella, standing up and going towards the door._

_"Hey," said Troy._

_Gabriella turned back, smiled and headed back towards him to kiss him._

_But what was brief peck turned into a make out session which lead to tops being shed and as Troy started to untie Gabriella's scrub pants she stopped him._

_"Hey I can't have sex and then go speak to my mother she'll know instantly," said Gabriella._

_"Ok," said Troy, retying the scrubs. "But I will keep kissing you."_

_"Troy I need to go face her," whispered Gabriella._

_Troy rolled off her and watched as she got dressed._

_"Hey you said you'd come," said Gabriella._

_"I'll follow," smiled Troy._

_"Ok how do I look?" asked Gabriella._

_"Fine. Just um keep your hair around you neck or make a trip to the locker room and use some cover up," smirked Troy._

_Gabriella sent him a glare and headed out ready to meet the ice queen, while Troy relaxed back on the bed and drifted off to sleep._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


End file.
